


Смирись со своим Хаосом

by KimKanejae



Category: BoA (Musician), Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama, M/M, Office, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Ему придётся положиться на свои способности. Он ненавидит их всем сердцем, но если не вмешается, то могут быть жертвы, а этого Чонун допустить не может.





	Смирись со своим Хаосом

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2019.  
иллюстрации к тексту:  
https://i.imgur.com/nQBwhuT.jpg  
https://i.imgur.com/BloFO0F.jpg
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/xzNS9Vq)  


_With great power comes great responsibility.  
(Stan Lee in Amazing Fantasy #15)_

В мире, где сверхспособности — не выдумка, а супергерои действительно существуют, каждый хотя бы раз задумывался над тем, что уметь летать, становиться невидимым или очень быстрым и сильным, управлять стихиями или читать мысли — это круто и интересно. А многим и вовсе хотелось бы уметь делать что-нибудь из вышеперечисленного, ведь быть обычным человеком — это скучно.

Но если спросить, что думает на этот счёт Чонун, то он с уверенностью ответит, что эти представления — глупы, и что мечтают о подобном лишь неуверенные в себе люди и подростки, которым в жизни проблем не хватает.

Потому что жить со способностями — это постоянно держать себя в руках, не слишком усердствовать со своими силами и помнить, что из-за тебя могут пострадать невинные люди. И если бы у Чонуна был выбор: быть обычным человеком или же мутантом — он не задумываясь бы выбрал первый вариант. Но его никто не спрашивал, и ему просто приходится делать вид, что его всё устраивает.

Но всё не так просто, как кажется. Он — сказать честно, — боится своей магии, боится, что сила вскружит ему голову. Не зря он прозвал её «Хаосом» — он воспринимает её, как что-то бесформенным, беспорядочным и запутанным, пугающим своей неизвестностью и непредсказуемостью. И если с левитацией и телепатией он смог более менее разобраться и совладать, то с остальными своими способностями, например с манипуляцией энергии и создания иллюзий — нет.

Он боится и даже ненавидит себя-_Йесона_.

В детстве он настолько категорично отрицал свои силы, что в итоге придумал себе альтер-эго, которое якобы и было ответственным за его магию. И даже решил дать ему имя — своим детское прозвище. Когда он был маленьким, то любил петь и хотел стать известным исполнителем, но не срослось. И желание стать певцом пропало, а прозвище осталось.

Возможно, не будь у него этого внутреннего разделения на себя-Чонуна — обычного человека, пять дней в неделю с 8 до 6 работающего в редакторском отделе одного из самых известных новостных сайтов, и себя-Йесона — мутанта с опасными способностями, то у него уже давно бы появился соулмейт. Или хотя бы метка.

Но какая родственная душа может быть у того, кто не считает себя достойным этого? Чонун искренне рад, что их Вселенная устроена так, что татуировка появляется лишь тогда, когда ты действительно готов встретить своего соулмейта — принимаешь себя таким, какой ты есть, не испытываешь к чему-либо необоснованной ненависти, и не планируешь втайне навредить своему соулмейту или использовать его.

Хёкджэ каждый раз по-доброму дразнит Чонуна и светит своей яркой татуировкой звёздного неба внутри квадрата на запястье, как бы говоря, чтобы он перестал загоняться по поводу самоконтроля и полюбил себя. А Донхэ наоборот старается прятать точно такую же метку, натягивая рукава до самых кончиков пальцев. И на все заверения Чонуна, что всё в порядке, что он не испытывает печали или зависти, глядя на них, а наоборот — он искренне рад за своих друзей, Донхэ лишь вздыхает.

— Не всем суждено найти свою половинку в первый же день посещения детского сада, ребят, — не первый раз повторяет Чонун, вспоминая, что случай его друзей — один из самых редких. Неделимая метка, да ещё и на одном и том же месте встречается у одной пары на миллион. — А кому-то это и вовсе не суждено.

Он пожимает плечами, переводя взгляд с Хёкджэ, сидящего напротив него, на Донхэ, который подходит к их столику с тремя стаканами кофе. Тот настолько любит его варить, что в своей кофейне обслуживает друзей только сам.

— Хён, не говори глупостей, — расстроенно надувает щёки Донхэ, присаживаясь к Хёкджэ. — Неужели тебе не хочется узнать, что тебя олицетворяет? Мне кажется, там какое-нибудь животное или, допустим, облако.

— Мне это не интересно, Донхэ-я, — врёт Чонун, надеясь, что его голос звучит достаточно безэмоционально, чтобы его друзья не заметили проскользнувшей в нём нотки грусти. Но Хёкджэ тут же начинает кривиться.

— _Мне это не интересно, Донхэ-я_, — пародирует он, а после сразу же уворачивается от несильного удара в плечо и вмиг становится серьёзным, словно и не дразнился секундой ранее. — Давай честно, хён? Ты ни разу не терял контроль при нас, а мы проводим большую часть своего свободного времени с тобой аж с подросткового возраста. Почему ты так ненавидишь свои силы?

— Если я ещё ни разу не потерял контроль, то это не значит, что в будущем этого не произойдёт — данное мной имя моим способностям говорит об этом. Вон, недавно в новостях показывали, как очередной супергерой ненароком поджёг торговый центр. А ведь по его словам, такого с ним прежде не случалось! — возражает Чонун и делает глоток своего латте. — И давайте закроем тему, нас могут услышать.

— Можно подумать, если бы мы были дома — то продолжили бы это обсуждать, хён, — бросает Донхэ.

— Нет, конечно, — Чонун снова пожимает плечами и сам переводит разговор в другую сторону, спрашивая у друзей про планы на выходные. Хёкджэ качает головой и со слабой улыбкой говорит, что они заняты и, к сожалению, не смогут составить ему компанию.

Ну, значит его ждут два дня наедине со своими мыслями.

Напоследок, когда Чонун уже собирается уходить, Хёкджэ наклоняется к нему и шепчет «мне кажется, что если ты начнёшь пользоваться своей силой на постоянной основе, то сможешь принять её», чем вводит его в ступор. Он качает головой, бросает тихое «не думаю, Хёк-а» и покидает кофейню.

***

Всё следующее утро у Чонуна вместо работы в голове крутится вопрос Донхэ о том, не хочется ли ему узнать, какую метку носит его соулмейт. Что хорошее может его символизировать, когда он сам далёк от понятия хорошего человека? Ему кажется, что там обязательно что-нибудь жуткое и страшное. И ему искренне жаль того, кто носит его часть татуировки.

Задумавшись, Чонун не замечает, как в его кабинет заходит Чо Кюхён — репортёр и главная зануда всего офиса, — и машет стопкой каких-то бумаг прямо перед его лицом.

— Чонун, хватит спать на рабочем месте, — произносит тот, когда Чонун поворачивается в его сторону. Его взгляд цепляется за лепестки лотоса на шее Кюхёна возле ключицы, и в голове на мгновение проносится мысль, что тому ужасно повезло с родственной душой. Ведь лотос — олицетворение чистоты и совершенства, и это невероятно далеко от того, что может оказаться на теле его соулмейта. Видимо, заметив, куда он смотрит, Кюхён фыркает, небрежно кладёт документы на стол Чонуна и, застегнув рубашку, чтобы спрятать татуировку, молча уходит.

_Раздражает, ведёт себя, словно старший из нас двоих — он, а не я_, думает Чонун и тянется к бумагам, что ему оставили, но пробежавшись глазами по ним, еле сдерживает желание кинуть их вслед Кюхёну.

— Он издевается? — бубнит себе под нос Чонун, убедившись, что на всех листах напечатана статья, которую нужно отредактировать и оформить. — Всегда приносил на флешке или скидывал по почте, а тут здравствуйте, приехали.

Нет, произошедшему Чонун не удивляется — Кюхён на весь офис известен своими шутками и отвратительным характером, но легче от этого не становится. Особенно, когда объектом его розыгрышей становится сам Чонун. Причём, Чонуну кажется, что над ним издеваются больше и чаще, чем над остальными.

То он скажет что-нибудь из разряда «Очень Злой Чонсу-хён отчего-то ругался и срочно требовал тебя к себе в кабинет», а на деле окажется, что их начальнику просто хотелось поговорить по душам. И как итог, Чонун зря переживает о том, что он где-то допустил ошибку или не справился с задачей, что явно не способствует его продуктивности. И уверенности в себе тоже.

То Кюхён «случайно» пересыпет ему сахар в кофе, когда вдруг решит проявить «заботу о старшем». То пошутит как-нибудь ужасно неловко, вгоняя Чонуна в краску, то ещё что-нибудь в духе Кюхёна.

Он вздыхает, берёт в руки телефон и пишет Кюхёну в какао, что его терпение не резиновое, и будет лучше, если тот скинет ему статью в электронном варианте, как делал это раньше. Но ответом ему служит тишина, и Чонун уже встаёт, чтобы пойти к ним в отдел и высказать всё, что он о нём думает, но когда он открывает дверь, то врезается в Кюхёна. Тот сначала выглядит удивлённым, а потом довольно улыбается, размахивая флешкой прямо перед носом Чонуна и не давая её схватить.

— Кюхён, тебе не кажется, что ты переходишь границы? — сдаётся Чонун, складывает руки на груди. — Мы с тобой не друзья, чтобы ты так себя вёл со мной, тем более, что я тебя старше.

Лицо Кюхёна мигом гаснет, он становится серьёзным и просто протягивает флешку Чонуну, извинившись перед этим.

— Постараюсь не доставать тебя, Чонун, — произносит тот со слабой улыбкой.

— Ты забыл добавить «хён», — исправляет он его, а после закрывает дверь прямо перед ним, не дожидаясь ответа.

Работа, работа и ещё раз работа. Самый лучший способ отвлечься от всего — погрузиться в работу с головой, чем Чонун и займётся.

***

На улице уже довольно темно, когда Чонун не спеша идёт из магазина, неся в руках продукты в бумажном пакете и напевая себе под нос какую-то приставучую песню, которую слышал недавно в кофейне Донхэ. Он почти добирается до дома, когда слышит вопль девушки. И отчаянные просьбы о помощи.

Пройти мимо человека в беде Чонун просто не может, и он надеется, что там всего лишь какой-нибудь хулиган, отнимающий сумку, и он сможет помочь девушке, не прибегая к использованию своих сил. Но в следующий момент раздаётся душераздирающее:«Умоляю, не убивайте меня!», и Чонун понимает, что если нападающий будет вооружён, то ему с его-то отсутствием опыта в драках точно не справится. И тогда придётся положиться на свои _способности_.

Да, он их ненавидит всем сердцем, но если он не вмешается, то могут быть жертвы, а этого Чонун допустить не может. Как и светить своим лицом, пользуясь магией. Поэтому он, недолго думая, высыпает из пакета продукты и проделывает в нём несколько дырок для глаз. Маскировка так себе, но ничего другого под рукой всё равно нет.

Он бежит на шум и крики, останавливаясь поодаль и прячась за угол, чтобы нападающий его не заметил. Плюсы его силы в том, что ему нет необходимости подходить близко к врагу — он может поднять того в воздух, запустить в него чем-нибудь из того, что валяется вокруг или вовсе свести с ума, исказив для него реальность. Последнее он ни разу не пробовал, и не хочет, если честно, даже пытаться, ведь бесконечные «а что, если…» не покидают его голову никогда, и особенно громкими они становятся, если он решается использовать свои силы.

Поэтому он лишь отталкивает мужчину с помощью телекинеза, ударяя его спиной о стену и выбивая из его рук нож, а после пользуется его замешательством и накрепко привязывает его к рядом стоящему столбу его же курткой. И только потом Йесон выходит из-за укрытия. Девушка в шоке оборачивается, испуганно переводит взгляд с маньяка на него и обратно, падает на колени и сбивчиво благодарит за спасение сквозь слёзы.

Йесон медленно подходит и присаживается рядом с ней, успокаивающе гладит по спине и спрашивает, не ранена ли она, смотря на валяющийся на асфальте нож.

— Нет, я цела, — дрожащим голосом произносит девушка, кивая несколько раз для пущей уверенности.

— Сможете дойти до дома сами или вас проводить? — он не знает, зачем задаёт этот вопрос, ведь уже решил для себя, что доведёт девушку до дома и убедится, что она в безопасности.

Вместо ответа, ему лишь слабо мотают головой — и вот как ему это понимать?

— Тогда сначала вызову полицию, и пойдём, — рассуждает он вслух , доставая из кармана телефон. Представившись Йесоном и назвав адрес, он затягивает узлы ещё сильнее, чтобы мужчина не смог сам выбраться, и после помогает девушке встать. Он доводит её до квартиры, просит больше не бродить так поздно одной и уходит, игнорируя вопрос о пакете на его голове.

_Наверное, это выглядит ужасно нелепо_, думает Чонун. Но это лучше, чем светить своим лицом в подобной ситуации.

Он может сколько угодно делать вид, что всё в порядке, что он справился и поступил правильно — но трясущиеся руки, сжимающие бумажный пакет-маску, и рой мыслей, атакующих его голову, говорят об обратном. Чёртов страх навредить невиновным.

Вернувшись домой, он первым делом идёт в ванную комнату в надежде, что ледяной душ поможет ему смыть с себя следы использования силы, на время остудить голову и прийти в себя.

***

Рабочий день начинается как обычно — с приветствия коллег и нескольких писем на почте, среди которых как статьи, так и фотографии, которые нужно вместе оформить и сверстать, а после отправить Чонсу на проверку. Выкладывать на сайт всё равно не ему, так что об этом уже пускай думает Чанёль или Сехун.

Всё идёт своим чередом, как и всегда, но когда к нему в кабинет заходит радостный Кюхён и вдруг начинает спрашивать о том, как у него идут дела, Чонун немного напрягается. В том, что у того просто дружеский порыв или ещё что-то в этом духе, Чонун очень сомневается. В конце концов, речь идёт о Кюхёне.

Он смотрит на него со смесью удивление и недоверия, отмахивается простым «всё в порядке, и если это всё, что ты хотел, то я сейчас очень занят», после чего снова переводит взгляд на монитор компьютера. Неловкую тишину нарушает лишь тиканье настенных часов и тяжёлый вздох Кюхёна. Краем глаза Чонун замечает, что улыбка того становится какой-то натянутой, но не зацикливается на этом и продолжает работать.

— Ладно, тогда не буду мешать, — произносит Кюхён, поворачиваясь, и уже выходя из кабинета бросает еле слышно «хён».

Чонун уверен, что ему показалось.

Больше за весь день он Кюхёна не видит. Даже во время обеда, когда тот обычно не затыкается, болтая на весь офис, того не было заметно. Но Чонуну же спокойнее.

После работы он заходит в магазин, ведь вчера напрочь забыл о выкинутых продуктах.

Когда же он идёт в сторону дома и слышит какие-то крики, то даже не знает, удивляться ему или же нет.

Ещё одно такое совпадение, и Чонун подумает, что Вселенная решила посмеяться над ним. Или настолько отчаялась, что подкидывает преступников именно ему, а не полиции, которая должна следить за порядком.

Размышления размышлениями, но если он продолжит вот так стоять и тупо смотреть, как на другом конце улицы шайка хулиганов прижимает трёх подростков к стене и что-то от них требуют, закончится оно как минимум избиением. А этого допустить он никак не может, поэтому снова выбрасывает продукты из пакета и делает в нём отверстия, мысленно оставив в голове заметку подумать над нормальной маскировкой.

Он криком привлекает к себе внимание хулиганов, подкидывает их в воздух, а после резко опускает, из-за чего те падают. Кто-то из мальчишек умудряется ударить одного из них, заставляя лечь обратно на землю, кто-то спешит отойти от них на несколько метров и достаёт телефон, а кто-то с победным воплем садится прямо на нападавшего и прижимает к асфальту.

— Вы нас спасли! — восклицает последний, размахивая руками и подзывая к себе.

— А вы смелые, — со смешком произносит Йесон, намекая на то, что любой другой ребёнок уже давно бы убежал в данной ситуации, а не сидел верхом на том, кто только что тебе угрожал. Пусть те придавлены ещё и силой Йесона, но ведь подростки об этом не знают. — Тогда я могу вам доверить сдать их полиции?

— Только если назовёте своё имя, — просит тот, который держит в руках телефон.

Йесон думает, что дети и подростки — тоже его слабость, потому что отказать в этой просьбе он не может.

— Йесон, — просто произносит он и, дождавшись, когда они вызовут полицию, уходит в сторону дома, перед этим побродив ещё по району. Лучше пройтись лишние кварталы, чем идти напрямик и показать, где живёт Йесон. Такого счастья ему не нужно.

***

Утром ему приходит сообщение в какао от Хёкджэ со словами «ты таки решил податься в супергерои, хён?» и двумя прикреплёнными ссылками. Обе ведут на твиты: в первом говорится о «чудесном спасении группы подростков от бандитов», а во втором — о том, как Йесон расправился с маньяком в одном из неблагоприятных районов города.

_Чёрт, только этого мне не хватало_, думает Чонун и пишет в ответ, что у него просто не было выбора — он не мог пройти мимо.

В следующий момент у него звонит телефон, и первое, что он слышит, это:

— Хён, а ты уже придумал себе костюм? — восторженно спрашивает Донхэ, и Чонун даже теряется сначала. Потому что, ну… о чём он вообще говорит? Какой ему костюм, когда это были лишь совпадения, и такого больше не повторится? Видимо, он размышлял вслух, потому что Донхэ тут же произносит: — Но ведь не будет же у тебя этого бумажного пакета постоянно под рукой, хён? Придумай себе хотя бы маску и носи в кармане.

— Я не собираюсь больше никого спасать, Донхэ-я, — устало бросает Чонун, придя на кухню и включая кофеварку.

— Не зарекайся, хён, — тут же отзывается Хёкджэ, явно перебивая Донхэ. — Кто знает, может завтра тебе на пути попадётся какой-нибудь суперзлодей. Что, мимо пройдёшь?

— Для таких вещей существует SHELL, вот пускай сами и разбираются со своими суперзлодеями. Это их работа, а не моя, — отмахивается Чонун, хотя сам прекрасно осознаёт, что его друзья правы. Но на супергеройские штучки он категорически не согласен, поэтому думает над тем, чтобы просто взять маску, которые обычно носят айдолы, и широкие тёмные очки. Наверное, для Чонуна это будет самым идеальным вариантом. (Который его друзья явно не оценят.)

— Всё ещё не понимаю, как они тебя до сих пор не нашли и не позвали к себе, — в который раз удивляется Хёкджэ, и здесь Чонуну хочется сказать что-то вроде «какое счастье, что до сих пор не», но он помнит о самом главном законе жизни — Законе Подлости, и просто переводит тему.

— Вам там работать не нужно, ребят? — спрашивает Чонун, налив себе кофе и сделав глоток. — Ладно Хёкджэ — у него отпуск, в который он решил помогать тебе с кофейней, но ты-то, Донхэ-я? Сам же говорил, что по утрам у вас большой наплыв людей.

— Пока справляются без нас, — вместо Донхэ, что ожидаемо, отвечает Хёкджэ, а после шипит. — Айщ, Донхэ, это было больно.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что всё таки без вас там туго, и вам нужно идти работать, — смеётся Чонун, слыша на заднем фоне приглушённое «Хёкджэ-я, свали в зал» и «пожелай хёну удачного дня от меня». — Да и мне нужно собираться уже, может загляну к вам вечером.

Он завершает звонок после брошенного Хёкджэ «до встречи, хён» и идёт переодеваться на работу.

***

Заглянуть вечером к друзьям не получается, а всё из-за Кюхёна, который весь день только и делал, что говорил о супергероях и суперзлодеях, выпрашивая у Чонсу разрешения на написание статьи про них. Ведь это то, чем сейчас интересуются люди (_только если они — подростки_, думает Чонун), и это приведёт на их сайт новых читателей. Тем более, что только сегодня ночью весь твиттер разрывался из-за постов про «таинственного Йесона».

Чонуну ужасно хочется побиться о стенку позади себя в этот момент, но он сдерживается и уже собирается уйти к себе в кабинет — верстать предыдущую статью Кюхёна вместе с фотографиями от Тэён, — но замер, услышав от Чонсу одобрение этой глупой затеи.

_Нет, Чонсу-хён серьёзно согласился с этим?_ — думает Чонун, качая головой и скрываясь у себя, что совсем не мешает продолжать ему возмущаться: _Кюхёну что, мало сбора информации для статьи о каком-то там политике?_

С работой он заканчивает довольно поздно — очень долго подгоняет текст под снимки и наоборот, думает над оформлением и ругается на вечно зависающий фотошоп. У него устали глаза, да и сам он себя чувствует неважно — не удивительно, ведь он просидел за компьютером весь день, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Он потягивается и поворачивается на стуле, задевая рукой стаканчик с кофе (кажется, его принёс Чанёль из IT-отдела ещё в обед) и выливая его на себя.

Чонун бы расстроился, если бы у него в шкафу не лежали сменные вещи — после нескольких корпоративов, из-за которых пришлось выкинуть два костюма, он подумал, что запасная одежда будет не лишней. Правда он не представлял, что ему придётся переодеваться из-за собственной же невнимательности.

А ещё он не представлял, что будет жалеть о том, что не послушал утром Донхэ — маска ему сейчас пригодилась бы.

Он едва выходит из офиса, когда замечает в конце улицы что-то наподобие смерча и летающие мусорные баки и слышит среди зовущих на помощь людей знакомый голос.

_Чо Кюхён, вот чего тебе за своим рабочим столом не сиделось_, думает Чонун, натягивая воротник водолазки на лицо и опуская козырёк кепки как можно ниже, затем срывается с места, впервые за долгое время используя свои способности к левитации, и пытается остановить летящие в людей предметы.

Когда он оказывается перед смерчем, то видит какого-то парня в розово-чёрной маске и понимает, что простым телекинезом он вряд ли обойдётся. И, сказать честно, от этого ему становится не по себе — ловить обычных преступников куда проще и безопасней. Не для него — для окружающих. Но выбора у него нет.

Он пытается создать щит, чтобы закрыть им людей, и это даётся ему очень нелегко — он слишком давно пользовался этими силами в последний раз (который также был первым). О том, чтобы одновременно с этим запустить несколько энергетических сфер в этого суперзлодея и речи быть не может. (Он вообще сомневается, что справится с ним в одиночку и при этом не навредит никому.)

— Ты ещё кто такой? — кричит розово-чёрная маска, повернувшись в сторону Йесона, и начинает размахивать руками, направляя в него несколько мини-смерчей. Кое-как увернувшись от них, но потеряв кепку, Йесон заканчивает с щитом и тут же бросается своими сферами в ответ. — Как ты посмел помешать мне — Многоликому Властелину?!

— Помешать чему? Убийствам? Прости, но я не дам тебе это сделать, — он создаёт ещё сферы, но замирает, услышав слова Многоликого.

— Ты хоть сам в это веришь? Мне кажется, ты даже не умеешь толком справляться со своими способностями, — он противно смеётся, закручивая смерчи большего размера, атакуя ими и людей, и Йесона.

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Йесон направляет все сферы в смерчи, разрушая их, но не успевает уклониться от летящего в него еле заметного, но довольно сильного потока воздуха. Его отталкивает назад, и он ударяется плечом об асфальт. И первым делом проверяет, все ли люди целы, и только потом, встав, мотает головой из стороны в сторону и решает воспользоваться минимумом от того, что он может сделать с помощью своей магии.

Нет, он по-прежнему не будет искажать реальность или пытаться взять под контроль силы Многоликого — ему бы со своими совладать, — но вот заставить произойти маловероятные вещи у него может и получится.

Йесон делает глубокий вдох, прикрывает глаза и представляет, как ветки дерева, стоящего поодаль от Многоликого, становятся гибкими и тянутся к тому, окутывая собой и заключая в подобие кокона. И у него даже выходит это сделать, но стоит ему отвлечься на шум машин, остановившихся поблизости с ними, из которых выходит Квон Боа — глава SHELL, — и ещё с десяток людей, как он теряет контроль, а Многоликий создаёт вокруг себя смерч. И только Йесон готовится снова дать отпор, как этот смерч рассеивается, и на его месте не оказывается никого — лишь разлетевшееся на щепки дерево.

— Йесон-ши, — произносит Боа, подойдя к нему. — Спасибо, что спас людей. У меня для тебя есть…

— Вы меня, конечно, извините, но меня не за что особо благодарить, — перебивает её Йесон, даже не удивляясь, откуда она знает его псевдоним. Спасибо, что не имя. — Из-за меня он только что сбежал.

— Но если бы не ты, то эти люди уже были бы мертвы. — она кивает за спину Йесона. — И кто знает, что он ещё мог бы сделать.

Ответить он не успевает — Боа тут же бросает: «Я бы хотела предложить тебе работу», — и он не знает, что ему сделать в первую очередь: тяжело вздохнуть или закатить глаза.

Начинается.

То, чего так боялся и не хотел Чонун — это работать на SHELL. И дело не только в том, что (по мнению Чонуна) цель этой организации — на защитить человечество от таких вот злодеев, как Многоликий, — лишь наполовину правдива. А на деле же правительству просто необходимо новое, более мощное оружие в виде мутантов. И становиться оружием совсем не входит в планы Чонуна.

Ещё одной проблемой является то, что Чонуну это всё не интересно. Он — ни разу не супергерой. У него проблемы с принятием собственных сил, и какая ему работа в подобной организации, если его максимум — ловить простых воров, хулиганов и маньяков?

— Простите, но я вынужден вам отказать, — Йесон пожимает плечами, а потом поворачивает голову на звук шагов и, заметив приближающегося Кюхёна, быстро прощается с Боа. — Вам не нужен такой «супергерой», а мне не нужно подобное геройство. Всего хорошего.

И улетает, не дав Боа вставить и слово, а Кюхёну окликнуть его.

Он лишь надеется, что тот хотел спросить что-либо у Йесона (ведь Кюхён даже в подобной ситуации наверняка думает о работе), а не узнал в спасителе Чонуна.

***

— Хён, я же говорил тебе придумать хотя бы маску! — начинает Донхэ, стоит Чонуну только ответить на звонок. Он что-то бубнит, потому что друзья разбудили его за полчаса до будильника и украли ценные минуты его сна. Только он решил встать позже, называется. — Ты там спишь, что ли?

— Представь себе, Донхэ-я, — бормочет Чонун, потягиваясь и принимая полусидячее положение. — Ты правда решил задать мне этот вопрос с утра пораньше, когда я плохо соображаю и не понимаю, о чём ты?

— Ты вчера спас толпу людей возле торгового центра, — вставляет Хёкджэ, поздоровавшись с ним перед этим. — Но я не думаю, что ты про это мог забыть.

— Забудешь тут такое, особенно, когда ты виделся с Боа… — произносит Чонун, зевает и трёт глаза. — Ты всё удивлялся, что SHELL меня не нашли? Они, походу, просто выжидали момент.

— Ты же согласился? — Донхэ произносит это одновременно с «и ты им отказал», брошенного Хёкджэ.

— Если бы я вас не знал, то разобрать то, что вы сказали, было бы сложно, — смеётся Чонун. Он хватает телефон и встаёт, направляясь на кухню. — Но да, Хёкджэ, ты прав — я им отказал.

— Ну хён! — возмущается Донхэ и тут же шипит, получив, видимо, от Хёкдже по голове.

— Я не удивлён, — говорит Хёкджэ, — но на счёт костюма или хотя бы маски подумай.

— Я уже думал, — выдаёт Чонун, представляя, как удивляются сейчас его друзья. — И костюмом будет то, в чём я был вчера, а лицо я спрячу обычной маской для лица — как айдолы носят постоянно, — и кепкой.

Он включает кофеварку, достаёт кружку и насыпает сахар, после чего идёт в ванную.

— Ты же сейчас пошутил так? — Чонун слышит недоверие в голосе Донхэ, а Хёкджэ и вовсе кричит, что он сошёл с ума.

Вместо ответа, Чонун мычит, так как уже чистит зубы, но всё равно пытается произнести «я не супергерой, чтобы иметь пафосный костюм, вы двое».

— Ты сошёл с ума, — подводит итог Донхэ под одобрительные вопли Хёкджэ, — ну да ладно. Это твоё дело, хён.

— Спасибо, Донхэ-я, — благодарит Чонун, умывшись. Он пытается расслышать, о чём бубнит на заднем плане Хёкджэ, но это удаётся с трудом. Вроде, там были слова «сделаю сам», «изменить голос» и «выдаст себя», но он в этом не уверен. А когда он уже собирается уточнить у Донхэ, о чём говорит Хёкджэ, последний его опережает:

— Что будешь делать с этим появившимся суперзлодеем?

А что он может? Бегать по всему городу и искать этого Многоликого? Будто Чонуну больше заняться нечем, пускай SHELL его ловят. Если он встретится ему на пути, то тут уже да, придётся выкручиваться, а так…

— Ты опять вслух рассуждаешь, хён, — вздыхает Донхэ, но никак не комментирует сказанное. Видимо, хотя бы здесь они с ним согласны. Если бы ещё и сам Чонун правда верил в то, что думает…

Поговорив ещё минут десять, обсуждая планы на выходные, в которые они собирались встретиться и посидеть у Чонуна с пиццей и пивом, Донхэ с Хёкджэ прощаются с ним, ссылаясь на работу.

Сегодня он всё таки находит ту широкую маску, о которой вспоминал днём ранее, и закидывает в рюкзак серую водолазку и чёрные джинсы, в которых он был вчера. Ему кажется, что образу чего-то не хватает, но, подумав о длинном осеннем плаще, что висит в шкафу уже второй год подряд, и о ботинках военного типа, отметает эту идею. Не будет же он с собой целый чемодан на работу таскать, правда?

***

Когда Чонун приходит в офис, он никак не ожидает, что его встретит до ужаса довольный Кюхён с криками о том, что вчера его спас Йесон.

— А мне-то это зачем знать? — бросает Чонун, направляясь в свой кабинет, не желая слушать о том, о чём он и так в курсе. Но открыв дверь, замирает, когда Кюхён произносит «он такой крутой!»

Чонун хмыкает и качает головой.

_Ты ошибаешься, он совсем не крутой_, думает он и скрывается у себя, хлопая дверью прямо перед носом идущего за ним Кюхёна.

К счастью Чонуна, тот не заходит следом. Однако, сквозь полупрозрачное стекло в двери он замечает, как Кюхён опускает руку, которой он потянулся к ручке, стоит какое-то время напротив, а после разворачивается и исчезает.

Выдохнув, Чонун погружается в работу, не отвлекаясь до того момента, как к нему в кабинет не заходит Тэён и не зовёт на обед — Чанёль с Сехуном заказали на всех китайских закусок. Чонун даже не удивляется, что они не забыли о том, что он не может есть острое, и взяли ему отдельно холодной лапши — в конце концов, эти донсены слишком внимательны к старшим.

Поблагодарив ребят за еду, он подсаживается к Чонсу и спрашивает, как у того дела. Начальник начальником, но во время перерывов они довольно часто общаются, как старые друзья, и Чонун не сказал бы, что это далось ему легко в самом начале его работы. Всё таки, вагон сомнений и целая тележка страхов за любого человека из своего окружения дают о себе знать. Но со временем — Чонун правда не знает, как, — но с Чонсу он начал ощущать себя немного увереннее. Возможно, всё дело в лидерских качествах, которые тот проявляет в работе. И в заботе старшего в неформальной обстановке.

— Всё утро слушал восторженные вопли Кюхёна о каком-то Йесоне, — Чонсу смеётся. — Не понял ничего, кроме того, что тот его спас от какого-то злодея. И того, что Кюхён точно ребёнок.

— Мне он тоже пытался об этом рассказать, но я от него сбежал.

— Вы так и не ладите? — Чонсу вдруг становится серьёзным, глядя прямо на Чонуна. Порой, когда он так смотрит, Чонуну кажется, что его видят насквозь. И это, если честно, пугает. Покачав головой, Чонун двигает коробку с курочкой ближе к начальнику, намекая, чтобы тот съел её. — Хоть я и могу тебя понять — всё таки, он порой невыносим, но если приглядеться получше, то он хороший человек.

— Возможно, но ты же знаешь, как мне тяжело дружить с кем-либо, хён, — бросает Чонун, отвлекаясь на свою лапшу в надежде, что Чонсу не станет продолжать эту тему.

Тот лишь пожимает плечами, переключаясь на рабочие вопросы, и Чонун с облегчением выдыхает.

***

Когда Чонун приходит домой, то мысль о том, чтобы действительно переодеться и пролететь над городом не покидает его голову. И как бы он от неё не отмахивался, какое-то шестое чувство подсказывает ему всё таки прислушаться к своим внутренним ощущениям.

Поужинав на скорую руку, он достаёт тот серый осенний плащ и роется в обувных коробках, ища те самые ботинки военного типа, о которых думал с утра. Вскоре поиски венчаются успехом и, переодевшись, Чонун смотрится в зеркало и кривится. Ему ужасно не нравится эта затея, но вспоминая вчерашние события, он натягивает на лицо маску, поправляет кепку и вылетает из окна в своей комнате — нужно же как-то прятаться от соседей и случайных прохожих. Благо, его окна выходят во двор. 

В конце концов, возможно, если он и правда начнёт использовать свои силы, то действительно сможет быстрее принять себя? Он в этом сомневается, конечно, но а вдруг Хёкджэ был прав. Как там говорится? Надежда умирает последней, да? Так вот у Чонуна она, кажется, держится на последнем издыхании на протяжении уже очень долгого времени.

Мотнув головой, чтобы отогнать негативные мысли (будто это поможет), Йесон решает двигаться над домами — так меньше вероятность, что его заметят. Хотя это даже звучит смешно — как можно не заметить летающего человека. С другой стороны, люди не так часто поднимают взор на небо.

Он тратит на это около часа, когда добирается до другого конца города и решает немного отдохнуть, приземлившись на крышу здания возле одного из самых популярных торговых центров. Он осматривается, вертя головой в разные стороны, и замечает вспышку откуда-то снизу. Переведя взгляд туда, он замечает компанию девушек и телефон в руках одной из них, и вздыхает.

Ну конечно. Чего он, собственно, ещё ожидал после тех постов в твиттере и сегодняшнего выпуска новостей? Удивляться тому, что теперь Йесона узнают люди абсолютно бессмысленно. Но это не значит, что ему это нравится. Наоборот — это такое себе испытание его уверенности в себе и своих силах. Он никогда не любил внимание к себе, и это тоже одна из причин, по которой он не хочет становится супергероем.

Только кто его спрашивает? Он же им стал вчера, пусть и негласно и пока ещё в довольно узких кругах, но это лишь вопрос времени.

Он встаёт и отходит на другой конец крыши, чтобы попытаться убраться отсюда наименее заметным способом, хотя он и понимает, что с этим теперь будут проблемы. Он плавно перелетает на другое здание, а оттуда прыгает на соседнее, откуда собирается отправится в сторону дома, но слышит гул ветра, грохот и крики.

— Да ну серьёзно что ли, — вздыхает Йесон и оборачивается. Прямо позади него, у того самого торгового центра отваливается кусок от навеса над входом и падает рядом с толпой посетителей, разбиваясь на несколько каменных глыб.

Он отталкивается от крыши и взлетает, тут же срываясь к людям. Следом за первым куском, откалывается ещё один, и его Йесон умудряется остановить, плавно опуская на землю. Он кричит, чтобы все убегали, когда замечает Многоликого, приближающегося важной походкой.

_Позёр_, с отвращением думает Йесон, поднимает с помощью своей силы осколки и бросает в него. Следом он создаёт энергетические сферы — быстрее, чем вчера, — и так же отправляет их в ту же сторону. О том, что Многоликий может оттолкнуть их в сторону людей, он задумывается только тогда, когда тот именно это и делает.

_Чёрт._

Несколькими взмахами рук, Многоликий формирует смерч и тут же отправляет его в здание, отчего стена крошится и рассыпается, вызывая цепную реакцию. Йесон старается поймать все камни, но некоторые из них всё равно с грохотом падают на землю, отскакивая в сторону кучки оставшихся людей.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — кричит Йесон, тяжело дыша. Он не знает, насколько прав был Хёкджэ, говоря о том, что частое использование магии поможет ему принять себя, но то, что из-за непривычки он уже устал — правда. И Йесон с ужасом понимает, что не выдержит такой же нагрузки прямо сейчас.

А ещё он с ужасом понимает, что среди нескольких людей, наоборот прибежавших на шум, есть Кюхён.

_Боже, да почему ты опять здесь_, ругается про себя Йесон. А потом в его голову приходит самая идиотская идея, какая только может быть, и он просто поднимает тех, кто наблюдает за происходящим, и отправляет их на другой конец улицы, настолько далеко, насколько может видеть. Недостаток его магии в том, что он может использовать её только в пределах своей видимости.

— Ты всё равно не сможешь спасти всех, — довольно произносит Многоликий, и даже сквозь маску Йесон может представить, как отвратительно тот сейчас ухмыляется. — С тобой весело играть, но ты начинаешь мне надоедать.

И только Йесон собирается с последними силами, чтобы создать одну, но большую сферу, как тот просто берёт и взлетает с помощью своей магии воздуха и быстро исчезает, бросив напоследок «мы ещё встретимся».

— Да как-то не хотелось бы, но кто меня будет спрашивать, — бурчит Йесон, опускаясь на землю и пытаясь отдышаться. Он слышит, как кто-то подбегает к нему, и, конечно же, это оказывается Кюхён.

Йесон не хочет сейчас ни с кем говорить, и особенно с ним.

— Йесон! — зовёт его Кюхён, остановившись в нескольких шагах от него, и уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но он его обрывает:

— Не приближайся ко мне, ладно? — хриплым голосом выдаёт Йесон. Он берёт себя в руки и, приложив немало усилий, взлетает и направляется домой. Как хорошо, что завтра суббота, и до вечера, когда придут его друзья, он сможет отдохнуть, как следует.

О том, что Кюхён выглядел очень обеспокоенно и явно хотел что-то спросить, он старается не думать. Как и о том, что поступил не очень вежливо по отношению к нему. Но дело в том, что, как минимум, любое общение с Йесоном — опасно. Начиная с убеждённости Чонуна в том, что у него проблемы с самоконтролем, и заканчивая тем, что теперь-то он точно борется не только с обычными преступниками.

***

Просыпается Чонун ближе к обеду, ощущая себя так, словно его переехал асфальтоукладчик.

Всё тело отзывается тупой болью, и Чонун правда не особо понимает, почему. Его же не били, неужели его магия настолько сильно выматывает, что после каждого использования он будет чувствовать себя настолько разбитым?

Чонун рукой находит свой телефон, валяющийся где-то под подушкой, и открывает непрочитанные сообщения в какао.

Хёкджэ пишет, что они придут к шести часам вечера с пивом и чипсами, а вот пицца и фильм — с Чонуна. Он отвечает коротким «окей» и зарывается лицом в лежащее рядом скомканное одеяло. Ему настолько лень что-либо делать, что он решает поваляться ещё совсем немного, но не замечает, как засыпает.

Будит его звонок от Донхэ, и, как оказывается в итоге, он пропустил уже несколько вызовов.

— Хён, у тебя всё в порядке? Ты не отвечал, и мы уже начали переживать, — обеспокоенно спрашивает Донхэ. На заднем плане слышится бормотание Хёкджэ и писк от касс, и Чонун понимает, что те сейчас в магазине.

— Я спал, не слышал телефон, извините, — зевает Чонун и потягивается. Сейчас он чувствует себя немного лучше, что не может не радовать. Слабость, конечно, никуда не делась, но хотя бы боль практически отпустила. — Вы уже в магазине что ли?

— Да, и хотели спросить, что тебе ещё взять, — произносит Донхэ, вперемешку с ругательствами на Хёкджэ, который, если судить по словам Донхэ, взял что-то то ли ужасно дорогое, то ли ужасно вредное.

— Диетическую колу, если только, — просит Чонун, задумавшись на несколько секунд. Он встаёт и направляется на кухню, чтобы проверить холодильник и, убедившись, что больше ничего не нужно, продолжает: — Всё остальное, вроде, есть. Вы через сколько будете?

— Через полчаса где-то, — по звукам, исходящим из динамика, Чонун догадывается, что они уже идут в сторону кассы. — Пиццу закажи сейчас, чтобы мы не ждали её долго, ладно, хён?

— Вот поэтому и я спрашивал, сколько у меня ещё осталось времени до вашего прихода, — мягко смеётся Чонун, и бросив, что он их ждёт, завершает звонок.

Заказав пиццу, он наливает себе кофе и идёт в гостиную выбирать из своей коллекции фильм, который они будут сегодня смотреть. Он не может решить между двумя — старый боевик или недавно вышедшая комедия, поэтому берёт оба диска и кладёт их на журнальный столик. Пускай ребята выбирают, подо что из этого они будут общаться.

Они приходят чуть раньше обещанного и жалуются, что Чонун не подумал, и им придётся ещё долго сидеть голодными. Правда, заметив, видимо, состояние Чонуна, Донхэ обеспокоенно спрашивает, что случилось. Что ж, придётся рассказывать.

— Странно, что вы не видели этого в новостях, — заканчивает делиться произошедшим Чонун. И вовремя — привезли пиццу, и он срывается с места забирать её, пока его друзья переваривают информацию и сидят с удивлёнными выражениями лиц.

— А я говорил тебе чаще использовать свою силу! — кричит из гостиной Хёкджэ, когда Чонун закрывает за курьером дверь.

— Я еле успел спасти человека от летящего в него огромного камня. Боюсь представить, что могло бы произойти, если бы я не смог. Мне всё ещё страшно использовать силу в полной мере, Хёкджэ., — признаётся Чонун, опуская две упаковки с пиццей на стол перед друзьями.

— Его ты, я так понимаю, совсем отказываешься принимать и использовать, — вздыхает Донхэ, тут же открывая одну из коробок.

— Ну зато ты уже хотя бы хорошо справляешься с остальным! — подбадривает его Хёкджэ, хватая самый большой кусок, где больше всего сыра.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько это тяжело, и как мне было плохо сегодня утром после вчерашнего, — Чонун садится на пол, скрещивая ноги, и тянется за своей банкой диетической колы.

— Так говоришь, словно ты пил всю ночь напролёт, а не спасал мир, — фыркает Хёкджэ.

— Если ты забыл, то я не пью как раз из-за страха потерять контроль, — Чонун качает головой. — И спасать мир куда тяжелее, чем ты думаешь. Как и пытаться не попасться своему излишне любопытному коллеге.

После этой фразы Хёкджэ, словно вспомнив что-то, кладёт недоеденный кусок пиццы обратно в коробку и выходит из комнаты. На немой вопрос Чонуна, Донхэ мотает головой и мягко улыбается, а в его глазах отчётливо виднеется какое-то восторженное ожидание.

Вскоре Хёкдже возвращается с каким-то бумажным пакетом в руках и, сев обратно на диван, вручает его Чонуну. Внутри оказывается обычная чёрная маска для лица с двумя небольшими круглыми выступами по бокам, и когда Чонун уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что это такое, Хёкджэ просто переворачивает её и указывает на аппарат, спрятанный с внутренней стороны.

— Он должен изменить твой голос, чтобы тебя не раскрыли, — поясняет Донхэ с каким-то детским восхищением в интонациях.

— Спасибо, ребят, — только и может произнести Чонун, глядя на подарок друзей. — Вы не должны были…

— Но мы позаботились об этом: я придумал, как это должно выглядеть, а Хёкджэ сделал — он же не зря ведущий инженер, — произносит Донхэ, радостно улыбаясь.

— Вот и что бы я без вас делал? — задаёт риторический вопрос Чонун.

— Страдал от того, что все в курсе, что ты — Йесон, — пожимает плечами Хёкджэ и тянется за вторым куском пиццы и включает фильм.

Чонун думает, что ему ужасно повезло с друзьями.

***

На следующий день Чонун решает пролететь над городом днём, и он даже особо не удивляется, когда встречает Кюхёна возле парка на окраине города. Ему начинает казаться, что тот каким-то магическим образом узнает, где сейчас находится Йесон и приходит именно туда.

— Йесон! — радостно кричит Кюхён, когда замечает его и, видимо, наученный прошлым опытом, просит: — Не улетай только сразу, пожалуйста?

И смотрит при этом так жалобно, что Йесону просто неловко вот так сразу сбегать. По крайней мере, хотя бы выслушать его он может? Он остаётся на месте и кивает, ожидая, что тот ему хочет сказать.

— Вау, ты правда не исчез, — бормочет Кюхён, но, спохватившись, называет своё имя и начинает быстро говорить что-то о том, что он его фанат, о дружбе и ещё о чём-то таком, и, по правде, Йесон сначала не верит тому, что слышит. — Я понимаю, что у тебя может не быть на меня времени, что я, наверняка, не первый с таким глупым предложением, но я был бы очень рад, если бы ты согласился.

Долго Йесон не думает, он качает головой, бросает категорическое «нет» и поднимается в воздух.

— Я ведь не отстану, — предупреждает Кюхён таким тоном, словно это угроза, а не отчаянный крик. Впрочем, Йесону кажется, что это именно угроза, зная Кюхёна…

— Ну, посмотрим, — Йесон усмехается и улетает.

Почему-то последняя фраза Кюхёна не хочет покидать его голову даже перед сном.

***

Понедельник начинается, мягко говоря, странно. И Чонуну уже начинает казаться, что всё, что хоть как-то связано с Кюхёном в его жизни — странно.

Сегодня, к удивлению Чонуна, тот вежливо здоровается с ним и желает удачного и продуктивного дня, когда он проходит мимо него. Сколько времени Чонун спал, и что уже успело произойти в мире, что Кюхён ведёт себя с ним так? Решил изменится, стать образцовым коллегой и поиграть в дружбу с ним? Или это затишье перед бурей, и Кюхён затеял какую-нибудь особо гадкую шуточку?

Чонун склонен думать, что второй вариант, потому что в первый он поверит только тогда, когда наступит конец света.

И к его несчастью, странности на этом не заканчиваются. И даже хуже — ему кажется, что начинаются неприятности.

Во время обеда он краем уха слышит, как Кюхён говорит Чонсу о том, что он начинает писать статью про Многоликого Властелина, и это заставляет Чонуна напрячься. Пусть они с Кюхёном не очень-то и общаются, но он прекрасно знает, как тот погружается в работу с головой, порой забывая думать о собственной безопасности. И Чонун уверен, что ничем хорошим это закончится не может.

Одно дело собирать информацию по сайтам, газетам, пытаться узнать что-то в самом SHELL (нет, он правда туда ездил?!), а другое — пытаться выследить суперзлодея и попытаться узнать что-либо о нём таким способом. Нет, Чонун не удивляется тому, что у Кюхёна не всё в порядке с инстинктом самосохранения (как он уже успел выяснить по двум ситуациям), но хотя бы иногда нужно думать головой, правда?...

Ему что, теперь присматривать за этим занудой, чтобы тот не влип в неприятности? Нет, на такое он точно не согласен. Он просто будет продолжать следить за городом с высоты птичьего полёта и, в случае чего, спасать людей.

Он думал, что договорился сам с собой, но тогда что он делает сейчас, наблюдая за идущим поздно вечером Кюхёном к очередному торговому центру по небольшим улочкам?

Йесон искренне надеется, что тот его не заметит, а то получится очень неловко. Сначала он посылает его куда подальше с его предложением подружиться, а после сам следит за ним, чтобы тот не попал в передрягу.

Но что там Йесон думал про свои надежды ранее? Конечно же, Кюхён начинает озираться по сторонам после того, как его телефон издаёт звук уведомления. Йесону показалось, или Кюхён только что открывал твиттер и смотрел на его фото, которое было сделано явно парой минут ранее.

Он что, подписался на обновления о нём в социальных сетях?

Пока Йесон удивляется и обдумывает произошедшее, Кюхён замечает его и зовёт.

— А я говорил, что не отстану, — вместо приветствия начинает тот, подходя ближе к нему. — Будешь продолжать от меня бегать?

То, с какой самодовольной улыбкой он это произносит, совершенно не помогает Йесону подобрать слова. Он впервые не знает, что ответить Кюхёну, и это немного напрягает.

— Или ты снова молча возьмёшь и улетишь? — в голосе Кюхёна отчётливо можно различить нотки обиды, но неужели для того это действительно так важно?

Йесон прокашливается и пожимает плечами.

— Я всё ещё не вижу смысла в твоём предложении стать друзьями, — говорит Йесон, опускаясь на землю. — Ты наверняка понимаешь, что общаться со мной может быть опасным занятием?

— Это не имеет значения, — Кюхён размахивает руками на манер «мне всё равно» и продолжает улыбаться. — Но я рад, что ты думал над моим предложением и даже беспокоился обо мне.

— Кто тебе такое сказал? — наигранно удивляется Йесон, потому что, да. Кюхён, на самом деле, прав. Но знать ему об этом совсем не обязательно.

— Ты, только что, — он произносит это таким тоном, словно объясняет маленькому ребёнку, сколько будет дважды два. — На самом деле, я не был уверен, что ты не сбежишь снова.

Сейчас Кюхён кажется каким-то немного уязвлённым, и у Йесона происходит диссонанс. Потому что таким он его видит впервые. В его представлении Кюхён — комок шуток, самоуверенности и самодовольства, который считает, что ему многое позволено.

Или всё дело в том, что он не в курсе, кто скрывается за маской Йесона? В любом случае, сказать очередное категорическое «нет» у Йесона не поворачивается язык.

Хоть он и не прекращает думать о том, что водить дружбу с ним — опасная затея. Йесон не ручается, что его и так не особо хороший самоконтроль не даст трещину, и он не навредит Кюхёну сам. В офисе с этим как-то попроще будет, а про Хёкджэ с Донхэ и говорить нечего — они знакомы довольно давно, и вечно твердят о том, что все его проблемы с самоконтролем существуют лишь в его голове, но никак не проявляются в жизни.

— Как ты это себе вообще представляешь, Кюхён? — вместо всех крутящихся в голове мыслей, Йесон озвучивает то, о чём он даже и не думал.

— Что именно? Дружбу с тобой? — уточняет Кюхён и, дождавшись кивка, продолжает: — Встречаться с тобой иногда по вечерам, разговаривать о разном и спасать мир?

Это второй момент, когда Йесон не знает, что ответить. Видимо, Кюхён понял эту тишину по-своему.

— Ладно, с последним я, возможно, переборщил, но в целом — как-то так? — он звучит не очень уверенно, но всё равно старается казаться серьёзным в своих намерениях. — Я не собираюсь просить тебя раскрыть свою личность, я понимаю, что у тебя на это наверняка есть веская причина. А так же я понимаю, что дружить с супергероем — не значит ходить вместе по барам, собираться у кого-то дома для просмотра фильмов или спортивных игр.

Обдумав слова Кюхёна, Йесон согласно кивает, сам не понимая до конца, почему не отказывается от этой глупой затеи. Он оправдывает себя тем, что так будет проще уследить за ним и спасти, в случае необходимости. (О том, что это наоборот может принести Кюхёну одни лишь неприятности, он старается не думать.)

— Я могу рассматривать твой кивок, как согласие? — вот теперь Кюхён точно говорит очень неуверенно, и это в который раз заставляет Йесона удивиться.

— Можешь, но не сильно радуйся, — ворчит Йесон. — Я могу в любой момент передумать.

Почему-то Йесону кажется, что он где-то провинился в прошлой жизни, иначе за что ему это всё.

И, он же не совершает сейчас ошибку, согласившись на дружбу с Кюхёном?

***

Когда он соглашался на дружбу Кюхёна с Йесоном, он не думал, что на него-Чонуна это тоже будет распространяться. Да, он немного узнал его с другой стороны за несколько встреч под маской Йесона, но в офисе Кюхён использует в общении с ним вежливость вперемешку со своими глупыми розыгрышами, что в очередной раз вызывает у Чонуна некий диссонанс.

Неужели он-Йесон так на него влияет, или же Кюхён и правда решил начать относиться к своим коллегам (в частности к самому Чонуну) несколько иначе, чем прежде?

Вообще, он не особо заметил, когда они начали встречаться чуть ли не каждый вечер и постоянно разговаривать. Так, он узнает, что у Кюхёна есть друзья, с которыми он часто собирается выпить (Йесон прозвал их вечно пьяной компанией, если судить по частоте их встреч, чем заставил Кюхёна долго и заразительно — и очаровательно — смеяться), тот увлекается музыкой в свободное время и любит караоке. А ещё, что он с детства мечтал стать репортёром, чему очень противились его родители до тех пор, пока не увидели, что их сын в этом успешен, и не успокоились.

И каждый раз Кюхён светит своим лотосом и половиной листка на шее. Не специально (хотя Йесон в этом не уверен), просто он вместо привычных по рабочему времени в офисе рубашек, постоянно надевает футболки без ворота. И взгляд Йесона абсолютно случайно (а вот тут он уже не уверен) падает именно на его метку.

На самом деле, общаться с Кюхёном оказывается на удивление легко, но только пока он не снимает маску Йесона и не говорит с ним, как Чонун.

***

К удивлению Чонуна, Многоликий не появляется вот уже целую неделю, и это очень сильно настораживает. За это время Чонун успевает надумать столько возможных развитий событий, что становится страшно только от одного представления того или иного исхода.

Зато за это время он умудряется спасти несколько людей под личиной Йесона, потренироваться в использовании своих сил и даже поделиться с Кюхёном тем, что, вообще-то, он не супергерой, а просто внимательный сосед для жителей этого города.

В ответ на это заявление, Кюхён вдруг решает поделиться своими переживаниями по поводу одного из своих коллег.

— Йесон-хён, знаешь, у нас в офисе есть один человек, — начинает он, когда они сидят на одной из крыш, — Он очень добрый со всеми, кроме меня, но мне бы хотелось с ним подружиться. Может, подскажешь мне, что мне делать? Я уже по-всякому пытался, а он ни в какую не хочет идти на контакт.

Спрашивать, о ком именно идёт речь, Йесон не будет, хоть ему ужасно интересно, о ком тот говорит. Но уточнить имя будет странным по двум причинам. Во-первых, потому что в самом начале общения он взял с него обещание не использовать имён, ведь их может услышать кто-либо из «плохих ребят» и использовать эту информацию против Йесона, потому что любые связи — слабость «супергероя». А во-вторых, это повлечёт за собой уйму вопросов по типу «зачем тебе это, хён, ты всё равно никого из моих знакомых не знаешь» и «ты что, понимаешь, о ком я говорю? как?», и поэтому Йесон лишь кивает и думает, что посоветовать Кюхёну.

— Попробуй быть более вежливым с ним? Или, не знаю, делай ему дружеские комплименты. Например, похвали его работу или какую-нибудь шутку? — предлагает Йесон, одновременно с этим перебирая всех их коллег, чтобы понять, с кем так хочет дружить Кюхён. Сонмин? Но они так, вроде, неплохо общаются. Он же тоже из репортёрского отдела. Или, может, он про Ёнуна? Но здесь тогда совсем беспроигрышный вариант, тот вообще больше похож на вечно одинокого человека, не желающего общаться с кем-либо, кроме Донхи.

Почему Йесон вообще об этом думает?

— Обязательно попытаюсь, хоть это и будет сложно, — вздыхает Кюхён, глядя в небо.

Кюхёну. И сложно.

Нет, здесь точно что-то странное.

***

В офисе неожиданно тихо и спокойно, и дело даже не в надвигающемся дедлайне — наоборот, все сделали свою работу в срок и теперь сидят просто общаются друг с другом, ожидая, когда день закончится и можно будет пойти домой. Чонун, например, сидит в кабинете Тэён, обсуждая с ней домашние растения.

Тэён всегда казалась ему беззаботной, и казалось, что у неё всё замечательно в жизни, но Чонун понимает, что на деле это совсем не так, когда его взгляд падает на фотографию на её столе. На ней изображена сама Тэён в обнимку с парнем с аккуратной подписью «всегда твой Ким Дж.». Сам снимок чёрно-белый, но даже так он всё равно излучает счастье. И только присмотревшись, он замечает такую же метку, украшающую плечо Тэён, на внешней стороне руки этого парня — луну, обрамлённую цветами.

Только вот цветы у Тэён ярко-бирюзового цвета, а луна — Чонун уверен, что та когда-то была жёлтоватой, — тускло-серого. Он грустно улыбается в немой поддержке, но нужна ли она девушке? Ему больно от того, что у него (он надеется, что всё таки пока) нет метки, а что говорить про неё — добрую и отзывчивую Тэён, — у кого соулмейт погиб?

Он не знает, насколько нужно быть сильным человеком, чтобы после подобного продолжать так широко и заразительно улыбаться.

Внезапно в кабинет влетает Кюхён и с горящими глазами говорит что-то про то, что он нашёл занимательную информацию про Сон Кёнхо — того самого политика, статью о котором он пишет уже около месяца. Но он всё никак не мог накопать на него что-то стоящее и действительно интересное, а не сухое пересказывание фактов биографии потенциального мэра города.

И теперь, глядя на Кюхёна, Чонун понимает, что, вероятно, тот наткнулся в своих поисках на что-то необычное и стоящее того, чтобы опубликовать на их сайте.

— Тэён-а, ты же подготовишь фотографии к этой статье? Наброски я скину тебе завтра днём, — видимо, за своими мыслями Чонун не услышал самой сути, но какая разница, если редактировать и оформлять статью в итоге всё равно ему? Поэтому он не произносит ни слова, лишь кивает Кюхёну в знак прощания, когда тот уходит, получив ответ от Тэён. Чонун переводит взгляд на задумавшуюся девушку и решает, что раз та теперь погрузилась в свои мысли о работе, то не стоит её отвлекать и, пожелав вдохновения и удачных кадров, направляется к себе.

***

Утром следующего дня, когда Чонун только приходит в офис, он натыкается на Кюхёна, явно поджидающего его у кабинета.

— Кюхён, ты чего здесь делаешь? — удивляется Чонун, глядя на неожиданно тихого Кюхёна. — Что-то случилось? Что-то не то с твоей статьёй о бизнесе Чхве Шивона, которую я верстал вчера?

— Нет, Чонун-хён, всё в порядке, просто хотел пожелать тебе хорошего дня и принёс тебе кофе? — неуверенно произносит Кюхён, показывая стаканчик в руке. — В этот раз я не переборщил с сахаром, честно.

Вот это тебе доброе утро, называется.

Чонун смотрит на Кюхёна со смесью удивления, благодарности и недоверия, но напиток забирает, на долю секунды касаясь его пальцев своими.

— Спасибо, — тихо бормочет Чонун, всё ещё не понимая, что только вообще происходит.

Он делает глоток и тут же кривится. Ладно, теперь хотя бы ясно, что ничего не меняется, и Кюхён — это всё тот же Кюхён с его шутками.

— Ты забыл про молоко, — говорит Чонун, пожимая плечами и проходя в свой кабинет мимо Кюхёна.

— Чёрт, — слышится из-за двери вместе с разочарованным стоном.

Или всё же Кюхён правда хотел проявить дружескую заботу и сделать приятное?

В том, что Кюхён всё таки не собирался его разыгрывать, Чонун убеждается во время обеда.

Тот приносит ему ещё кофе (на этот раз правда тот, который любит Чонун) и пирожок с бобовой пастой в виде компенсации. А ещё извиняется за утренний промах.

_Кто ты такой и куда дел Чо Кюхёна_, хочется спросить Чонуну, но вместо этого он мягко (всё равно выходит натянуто) улыбается и благодарит за десерт.

А в конце рабочего дня Кюхён даже хлопает его по плечу со словами «а ты и правда здорово оформляешь мои статьи». Вот и думай, это он так похвалил его? Или наоборот тот был уверен, что Чонун — посредственный оформитель, а тут вдруг заметил, что он хорошо справляется со своей работой?

***

Вечером Чонун уже по привычке переодевается дома и отправляется «патрулировать по городу», как это обычно называет Хёкджэ. Встретив по пути очередного хулигана, решившего, что отнять у мальчика лет тринадцати карманные деньги будет здорово, он просто поднимает того воздух и опускает возле полицейского участка.

Когда его находит Кюхён, он лишь привычно машет рукой и даже обнимает в знак приветствия.

— Ты не думал, что будь у меня твой номер, то мне не пришлось бы искать тебя по всему городу, полагаясь на посты в твиттере? — спрашивает Кюхён, но Йесону кажется, что данный вопрос не требует ответа. И оказывается прав, потому что в этот момент Кюхён лезет в карман и достаёт оттуда самый примитивный и простой смартфон. — Вот, держи. Там есть сим-карта и уже вбит мой номер, как и у меня — твой.

— Спасибо, конечно, но… Зачем, Кюхён? — удивляется Йесон, но принимает подарок, тут же нажимая на кнопку разблокировки экрана. И тут же смеётся: на заставке стоит смешная фотография Кюхёна, корчившего рожицу.

— Я подумал, что свой номер телефона ты мне вряд ли скажешь из тех соображений, что любой номер можно пробить и узнать владельца, а общаться с тобой хочется не только иногда по вечерам, — Кюхён пожимает плечами.

— Но всё равно тебе не стоило тратиться, — Йесон улыбается, пускай Кюхён этого и не увидит из-за маски, но по голосу (не смотря на преобразователь) он же должен это понять, правда?

— Я и не покупал его, — выдаёт Кюхён и делает драматическую паузу, за которую Йесон уже успевает подумать не очень хорошие вещи. Например, что тот его украл. Зная Кюхёна, он даже не удивится, но зато даст в лоб и заставит отнести гаджет обратно. — Это мой старый, расслабься, хён.

— Твоё счастье, — смеётся Йесон, убирая смартфон в карман пальто. — Как твои выходные?

— Лучше бы ты не спрашивал, — признаётся Кюхён, прикрывая глаза рукой. — Мы в пятницу собрались с друзьями в бар…

— О, мои любимые истории про вечно пьяную компанию? — перебивает его Йесон, переводя взгляд с прохожих на него.

— Да если бы! — восклицает Кюхён, продолжая: — После этого похода я хочу убить своего лучшего друга.

— Боюсь представить, что он такого сделал, раз ты так реагируешь, — наигранно удивлённо произносит Йесон, предвкушая очередной забавный рассказ.

— Так вот, мы собрались в баре нашей компанией, ну, знаешь, пообщаться, узнать, что у кого нового, — бормочет Кюхён, привалившись к плечу Йесона, — и тут мой лучший друг выдаёт, что мой босс любит готовить ему завтраки в одном фартуке! Вот мне что, теперь уволиться, чтобы перестать с ужасом представлять эту картину каждый раз, когда я захожу к нему в кабинет или сталкиваюсь с ним в коридоре?

_Спасибо, Кюхён_, думает Йесон, _теперь уволиться хочу и я._

— Твой лучший друг встречается с твоим боссом? — уточняет Йесон сквозь смех.

— Да, он как-то приходил к нам на работу во время обеда, и когда мой начальник выбежал из своего кабинета с воплем «а ну признавайтесь, у кого был белый журавль!», я понял, что они соулмейты. Впрочем, не только я это понял. Но удивлённое лицо моего друга в тот момент я не забуду никогда! — Кюхён сам начинает смеяться под конец фразы. — Это было примерно пару недель назад, если тебе вдруг интересна эта информация, хотя я и сомневаюсь в этом.

Если это было две недели назад, то тогда всё сходится — в один из дней он уходил в кофейню Донхэ на обед. Видимо, Кюхён имеет в виду именно этот день.

— Журавль? А красиво, — задумчиво произносит Йесон, не замечая, как вырываются следующие слова: — Но твой лотос красивее.

Кюхён вдруг замолкает, неловко дёргает плечом и вздыхает.

— Спасибо, хён, — Кюхён поворачивает голову в его сторону и слабо улыбается. А после, видимо, что-то вспомнив, оживлённо спрашивает: — Слушай, помнишь, я у тебя просил совета?

— Ты про коллегу? — Йесон пытается вспомнить, о чём тот ещё может говорить, но увидев утвердительный кивок, понимает, что прав. — Помню, а что? Не помогло?

— Сложно сказать, — уклончиво отвечает Кюхён, отстраняясь от Йесона и потягиваясь. — Вроде получилось, а вроде я и оплошал. Но я к чему веду… В общем, я бы хотел попытаться за ним поухаживать.

— Так в чём проблема? Не думаю, что ты не знаешь, что тебе делать, — произносит Йесон, удивлённо глядя на Кюхёна.

— В том-то и дело, что не знаю, — по голосу Кюхёна кажется, что тот готов сдаться, но где это видано? Чо Кюхён и сдаётся в чём-то?

— Ты не пробовал узнать его в неформальной обстановке? Позвать его куда-нибудь во время обеда или после работы? Исходя из твоих рассказов, могу сделать вывод, что вы общаетесь только в стенах офиса, так что это должно сработать, — предлагает Йесон. С каждой подобной просьбой Кюхёна Йесон всё сильнее начинает ломать себе голову над тем, кто же так заинтересовал его. — Если ты его, конечно же, не очень бесишь, а то я могу себе представить, каким ты можешь быть.

— Ну хён! — тут же возмущается Кюхён, несильно ударяя его в плечо и качая головой. — За совет спасибо, конечно, но от тебя я не ожидал такого «комплимента»!

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Йесон пожимает плечами и смеётся.

***

Утро у Чонуна начинается с довольного до ужаса Чонсу и его «вы наконец-то поладили?». При этом он показывает на беседующего с Сонмином Кюхёна и хлопает по плечу.

— С чего ты это взял? — удивляется Чонун. Что он уже умудрился пропустить?

— Он как пришёл, не прекращая говорит о том, что вы сегодня куда-то идёте вдвоём, — радостно улыбается Чонсу, — Я так счастлив, что у нас в офисе стало меньше недопонимания.

Решив не расстраивать начальника, Чонун лишь кивает и, извинившись, направляется к Кюхёну, чтобы выяснить, что происходит.

— О, Чонун-хён, доброе утро! — приветливо улыбается Кюхён, когда Чонун подходит к нему. — Слушай, я хотел…

— Привет, Кюхён. Пойдём ка со мной, — зовёт Чонун недовольным тоном и разворачивается, чтобы уйти к себе в кабинет. Он надеется, что Кюхён последует за ним без лишних вопросов. Когда он открывает дверь и пропускает Кюхёна вперёд, то сразу же спрашивает: — Не хочешь мне объяснить, куда это мы с тобой вдруг идём сегодня?

Вид неуверенного Кюхёна сбивает с толку, и Чонуну кажется, что он упускает что-то важное, маячащее прямо под его носом, но не может понять, что именно.

— Как раз про это я и собирался тебя спросить, — начинает Кюхён, нервно теребя руками, — не против ли ты сходить со мной на обед в соседнюю кафешку?

У Чонуна что, галлюцинации?

— Прости, что? — уточняет Чонун, полностью уверенный в том, что он ослышался.

— Я только что позвал тебя вместе пообедать, — повторил Кюхён уже более твёрдо. — Я понимаю, что у нас несколько натянутые отношения, и частично в этом есть моя вина, но, мне кажется, если мы поговорим о чём-то ещё, а не только о работе, то, возможно, мы сможем поладить?

— Что ж, — произносит Чонун, специально медля, чтобы попытаться понять, шутит Кюхён или нет, но, глядя на его выражение лица, отказать ему он не в силах. — Ладно, я согласен.

Улыбка, которая расцветает у Кюхёна после слов Чонуна, почему-то греет душу.

Кажется, Чонун переобщался с Кюхёном под личиной Йесона, раз он не может воспринимать Кюхёна, как раньше. Радует, что он прекрасно осознаёт, когда он Чонун и необходимо держать дистанцию, а когда он — Йесон, и можно позволить себе чуть больше дружеских подколов и объятий.

— Тогда я зайду за тобой в обед? — спрашивает Кюхён, уже открыв дверь.

— Кюхён, это свидание или дружеский поход? — Чонун выгибает бровь, смеясь над реакцией Кюхёна.

— Понял, буду ждать у выхода, — бросает Кюхён и практически выбегает из кабинета.

Чонун качает головой, отмахиваясь от назойливой мысли о том, что он точно что-то упускает, и погружается в работу.

Когда подходит время обеда, Чонун отправляет свой компьютер в спящий режим и выходит из кабинета. Он не знает, о чём они будут говорить, ведь он-Чонун — такой себе собеседник, в отличие от него-Йесона. И вообще он не знает, чем в итоге закончится эта затея.

Почему он вообще об этом думает?

Чонун приближается к Кюхёну, отвлекая того от разговора с Чонсу, и они вместе направляются в соседнюю кафешку.

— Ну, и о чём же ты хотел поговорить? — спрашивает Чонун, когда они заходят в закусочную, и присаживаются за столик у окна.

— Не знаю, о чём-нибудь? — неуверенно отвечает Кюхён, подзывая официанта. Он заказывает две порции токпокки, и Чонун молча смотрит на него, надеясь, что его взгляд достаточно красноречиво передаёт осуждение и разочарование. — Что-то не так?

— Кюхён, я не могу есть острое, — вздыхает Чонун. На что он, собственно, надеялся?

— Прости, я не знал, — быстро произносит Кюхён и встаёт, — Я сейчас попрошу поменять заказ.

Когда тот возвращается и садится обратно напротив Чонуна, тот снова извиняется.

— Ты правда не знал или это снова твои шутки? — решает уточнить Чонун, внимательно наблюдая за эмоциями Кюхёна. — Просто об этом в курсе абсолютно все в офисе, и Чанёль с Сехуном всегда заказывают что-то не острое специально для меня, когда угощают всех.

— Я где-то не вместе со всеми, видимо, в такие моменты… — расстроенно бурчит Кюхён, подпирая щёку ладонью.

— Ладно, поверю тебе, — мягко улыбается Чонун и спрашивает того о его увлечениях. Он, конечно, знает их все, но не как Чонун. Придётся ему наигранно удивляться и пытаться реагировать не так же, как Йесон. И говорить абсолютно другие вещи.

Кюхён оживлённо начинает рассказывать, прерываясь на принесённую еду, и время обеда пролетает незаметно.

***

— Йесон-хён, а ты знаешь, почему Многоликий Властелин — Многоликий? — спрашивает вдруг Кюхён, когда они встречаются вечером.

— Ты так говоришь, словно ты в курсе, — фыркает Йесон, тренируясь в создании миниатюрных сфер. Кюхён молчит, строит загадочное выражение лица, стоически выдерживает пытливый взгляд Йесона в течении нескольких минут, но в итоге всё же сдаётся.

— Он меняет себе лица, — просто произносит Кюхён, свесив ноги с края крыши и мотая ими.

— В смысле? — Йесон сначала не понимает, что он имеет в виду.

— В прямом, — Кюхён закатывает глаза. — Он может «украсть» личность любого, чьё лицо когда-либо видел, что помогает ему скрываться.

— Ты как это узнал? — с опаской уточняет Йесон. Он совсем забыл, о ком именно Кюхён пишет статью, и что, вообще-то, он начинал следить за ним как раз из-за этого.

— У меня свои источники, — усмехается Кюхён, пожимая плечами. — В конце концов, я же репортёр. А хороший репортёр не раскрывает своих информаторов.

— Почему для тебя так важна эта статья? Связываться с суперзлодеями — так или иначе — опасно.

— Да что может произойти?

Действительно.

— Сомневаюсь, что он оценит твои творческие порывы и желание раскрыть его, Кюхён-а, — качает головой Йесон, взрывая запущенные в небо сферы. — И лишь бы ты не навлёк на себя неприятности.

— Но ты же меня спасёшь? — игривый до этого Кюхён вмиг становится серьёзным, с ожиданием смотрит Чонуну в глаза и поджимая губы.

— Разве у меня есть выбор?

— Пообещай, — просит Кюхён, протягивая мизинец, совсем как ребёнок.

Йесон переводит взгляд на руку и зависает на несколько секунд. Нет, он не обдумывает решение — он и без этого обещания спасёт Кюхёна в случае чего. Просто этот жест (и просьба) почему-то кажется чем-то интимным, хотя тот явно не подразумевает под этим ничего такого. Йесон осторожно обхватывает его мизинец своим, скрепляя обещание, как в детстве, и мягко улыбается.

— Спасибо, — еле слышно бормочет Кюхён, но Йесон всё равно понял, что тот произнёс.

— Не поделишься, что у тебя там с тем коллегой? — интересуется Йесон, тайно надеясь, что у них там абсолютное _н и ч е г о_, потому что, откровенно говоря, он чувствует глупую ревность по отношению к Кюхёну. И здесь он себе даже оправдания искать не будет — смысл, если от него это не зависит. Наверное, всё дело в том, что рядом с Кюхёном он ощущает себя немного увереннее, и практически не боится использовать рядом с ним свою силу. (Но Хаосом он всё так же не пользуется и не собирается по возможности про него не вспоминать.)

— Думаю, куда можно его ещё позвать, — произносит Кюхён, привычным жестом привалившись к плечу Йесона.

— Ну раз ты уже думаешь над этим, то тогда я могу сделать вывод, что всё идёт по плану? — Йесон ободряюще толкает его плечом.

— Вероятно, да, — уклончиво отвечает Кюхён и вертит головой, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Что ж, возможно, Йесону нужно избавиться совсем от своих сомнений и страхов. Но разве тогда у него не проявится метка?

Сейчас он даже немного жалеет, что живёт в мире, где у каждого уже предрешена родственная душа.

***

— Хён, тебе не кажется, что ты про нас немного забыл? — начинает Хёкджэ, как только Чонун берёт трубку. — Вроде, в новостях больше не было никаких репортажей про супергероя Йесона. Так чем ты так занят последнее время?

Что ж, Чонун заслуженно сейчас выслушивает злого друга, потому что, если быть честным, то он и правда забыл про них.

— Кюхёном? — неуверенно отвечает Чонун, в красках представляя, как удивляются Хёкджэ с Донхэ после этой фразы.

— Прости, я не ослышался? — голос Хёкджэ звучит очень недоверчиво, — Ты нашёл соулмейта и не сказал нам?!

— Донхэ, стукни, пожалуйста, его чем-нибудь, — виновато просит Чонун, тут же спрашивая: — Где я сказал слово «соулмейт», Хёк-а? Он просто мой коллега, да и к тому же, вместе время мы проводим, когда я надеваю маску.

— То есть он не знает, что Йесон — это ты? — уточняет Донхэ, встревая в разговор.

— Именно!

— Но, хён, — начинает Донхэ, но оказывается тут же перебит Хёкджэ:

— Хён, а с чего такие перемены в тебе?

— О чём ты? — искренне не понимает друга Чонун.

— Да о том, что раньше, чтобы сблизиться с тобой, нужно было потратить кучу времени и попыток подружиться с тобой, а у какого-то Кюхёна получилось это сделать всего лишь за месяц? Хён, ты серьёзно сейчас или дурака включаешь? — ворчит Хёкджэ.

— Он не «какой-то Кюхён», — поправляет Чонун, даже не замечая, что именно сейчас сказал. Но когда осознание произнесённого ударяет его по голове, он прокашливается. — В смысле под маской мне проще общаться с людьми.

— Со многими ли людьми ты общаешься под личиной Йесона, хён? — задаёт правильный вопрос Донхэ, и Чонун зависает. Потому что — нет. Только с Кюхёном. И ему кажется, что это говорит очень о многом.

— Судя по тому, что ты молчишь — с ним одним, — подводит итог Донхэ. — Знаешь, хён, с одной стороны хочется порадоваться за тебя, а с другой — мир соулмейтов слишком жесток. Так что будь осторожен, ладно?

Чонун согласно мычит и, сославшись на то, что опаздывает на работу, и пообещав зайти к ребятам в выходные, заканчивает звонок.

Он прекрасно понимает, что те чувства, что он начинает испытывать по отношению к Кюхёну, не приведут ни к чему хорошему. В конце концов, у Кюхёна есть соулмейт и чувства к кому-то из их коллег, а у Чонуна до сих пор нет даже метки, в чём, конечно, виноват только он сам. Но он начал работать над этим. Правда.

***

Придя на работу, Чонун первым делом направляется к Чонсу, чтобы попросить того запретить Кюхёну и дальше пытаться писать ту статью про Многоликого Властелина, потому что это становится рискованным. Хочет выпустить что-нибудь захватывающее — пускай продолжает писать про Сон Кёнхо, это и то будет безопаснее, нежели его попытки раскрыть личность суперзлодея.

Но стоит ему подойти к кабинету начальника и занести руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, как до него доносится голос Кюхёна и его «Йесон-хён такой крутой» со стороны небольшой комнатки, где у них расположена кухня. И Чонун с лёгкостью может различить в его интонациях восхищение.

Подслушивать — нехорошо, но Чонуну ужасно интересно узнать, что о нём-Йесоне думает Кюхён, и, опустив руку и развернувшись, он небольшими шагами приближается к той комнате. Он слышит, как кто-то — вроде, это Сонмин, — расспрашивает того о Йесоне.

— Он очень добрый, — начинает Кюхён, гремя ложкой о чашку, — и с ним интересно общаться, мы порой договариваем друг за другом фразы, а порой — нам и вовсе произносить слова вслух не нужно. Словно я встретил свою родственную душу, но только без этих вот меток и всего такого.

— Если бы я не знал, кто тебе нравится на самом деле, я бы подумал, что Йесон тебя очаровал, — смеётся Сонмин.

— По правде, — произносит Кюхён после паузы, — я уже и сам запутался.

У Чонуна в этот момент в голове нет ни одной связной мысли. Он не знает, как себя чувствовать. С одной стороны, ему приятно, что он может нравится Кюхёну (пускай и под личиной Йесона, но). А с другой — кто он такой, чтобы претендовать на чувства Кюхёна? Тем более, Кюхёну нравится уже кто-то из коллег. И тот факт, что из-за общения с Йесоном, он может бросить затею с ухаживаниями за человеком, с которым у него явно больше шансов на нормальные отношения, чем с Чонуном — ему становится не по себе. Он чувствует себя виноватым.

Не желая слушать дальше, он уходит, минуя кабинет Чонсу — сейчас ему ни с кем разговаривать не хочется. И тем более о Кюхёне.

***

Вечером Кюхён пишет ему на подаренный телефон, говоря, что хочет поделиться важными новостями, но все подробности раскроет при встрече. Чонун откидывает телефон на диван, устало потирает лицо и идёт переодеваться — на самом деле, он не собирался куда-либо сегодня выходить, но отказать Кюхёну слишком сложно.

Когда он прилетает на их обычное место, то Кюхён сходу начинает рассказывать про то, что кроме написания статьи по Многоликому он собирает информацию ещё и по Сон Кёнхо.

— Ты же знаешь, что он хочет стать мэром, да? Но раньше про него особо ничего не было слышно — ну сидел в политике, особо не отсвечивал и не высовывал голову, а потом вдруг резко решил податься выше. Это меня, если честно, напрягло, и я подумал, что тут явно что-то нечисто и было бы неплохо накопать что-нибудь сенсационное, — начинает Кюхён, глядя куда-то вдаль ночного города. — Сначала мне не попадалось ничего стоящего. Но недавно я просматривал новости годовалой давности в надежде найти что-то связанное с ним, и наткнулся на статью о происшествии в одной лаборатории. Там проводили какие-то эксперименты, и у них что-то вышло из строя во время демонстрации исследований заинтересованным бизнесменам. Тогда произошёл выброс химикатов, и каждого из присутствующих обследовали в течении нескольких месяцев.

— Подожди, а как это связано с Сон Кёнхо? — перебивает его Йесон, но поймав на себе осуждающий взгляд, в извиняющемся жесте поднимает руки.

— Он же политик, хён, и он там был, чтобы пожертвовать им денег, а те решили провести ему за это экскурсию. Правда, нигде этого не указано — про всех других людей, что были там в тот момент, я смог найти записи, а вот про него я узнал только с помощью своих источников. И не сказал бы, что это было приятно, — Кюхён тяжело вздыхает, трёт шею и качает головой. — Человека, который поделился этой информацией, Сон Кёнхо запугивал смертью невесты. И он правда молчал всё это время, но на той неделе она всё равно погибла — несчастный случай, хоть я в этом и сомневаюсь. И раз у него больше не было причин держать всё в секрете, так что он решил рассказать это мне, когда услышал, что я заинтересовался происшествием в этой лаборатории, и что я собираюсь писать про Сон Кёнхо статью.

— И что ты узнал от него? — тихо спрашивает Йесон, даже не пытаясь строить догадки в своей голове.

— В тот день там проводились пробы сыворотки, с помощью которой можно было превращать обычных людей в мутантов. И когда несколько пробирок разбились, большая часть жидкости вылилась именно на Сон Кёнхо, — и тут Кюхён замолкает, переводя загадочный взгляд на Йесона, закусывает нижнюю губу и старательно пытается не ухмыляться.

— Подожди, ты же хочешь сказать, что он мог стать мутантом?

— Это, конечно, может быть просто совпадением, хён, — Кюхён пожимает плечами. — Но я почти уверен что это так. В конце концов, Сон Кёнхо всегда казался каким-то мутным. А что если он именно поэтому резко стал популярным? Вдруг он приобрёл способность к внушению или что-то подобное в этом роде.

— Ты же не собираешься следить за ним? — уточняет Йесон. Он прекрасно знает, что Кюхён способен на это, но Йесона подобный вариант совсем не устраивает.

— Именно это я и собираюсь делать, — Кюхён говорит это так легко и просто, словно это не наблюдение за политиком и возможным мутантом, а поход в магазин за хлебом.

— Нет, — резко произносит Йесон. — Это может быть опасным, Кюхён.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — возмущается тот, скрещивая руки на груди. — Тебе, значит, можно рисковать своей жизнью, а мне нет?

— Кюхён, — Йесон вздыхает, трёт лицо и поворачивается к нему всем корпусом. — Помнишь свои слова в тот день, когда ты предлагал мне дружбу с тобой? Ты тогда пошутил про спасение мира вместе, а после сам же сказал, что ты переборщил с этим. Так вот, то, что ты задумал — подходит под определение «спасать мир». И ты, в отличие от меня, обычный человек. И я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал собой.

— Это нечестно, хён, ты в курсе? — обиженно бубнит Кюхён. — Я же всё равно сделаю по-своему, ты знаешь.

— Знаю, поэтому я сотру тебе память об этой статье и вообще ситуации, если ты пойдёшь за ним следить, — Йесон просто пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд куда-то вдаль.

— Ты же не умеешь стирать память, — растерянно произносит Кюхён. — Телепатия на такое не способна.

— А кто тебе сказал, что у меня только телепатия? У меня много чего есть, — заговорщицки бросает Йесон.

— А вот это уже шантаж, хён, — возмущается Кюхён, вскакивая на ноги. — Использовать свои силы на мне — подло. Но ладно, ты меня убедил.

***

Чонун надеялся, что Кюхён его всё же останется верен своему слову. Но что оказывается в итоге? В итоге Чонун злится на него, когда тот спустя несколько дней приносит ему черновик статьи, где говорится, что Сон Кёнхо — мутант. И не просто мутант, а сам Многоликий Властелин. Он приводит доказательства того, что это один человек. Чонун сердится, но написать ему и узнать, _какого чёрта ты творишь, Чо Кюхён, мы же договаривались_, он не может. Посыпется куча вопросов из разряда «откуда ты узнал, хён», и тогда шанс раскрыть себя увеличится в несколько десятков раз.

Поэтому Чонун просто (наигранно) удивляется тому, что смог узнать Кюхён, и скрывается в своём кабинете, по пути случайно врезаясь плечом в какого-то коллегу, чьего имени даже не помнит — тот всегда молчит и ни с кем не общается .

За работой время пролетает незаметно — Чонун с интересом читает, что написал Кюхён. У него очень хороший слог, оригинальная подача фактов и полной отсутствие лишней мишуры, и его статьи всегда получаются увлекательными.

Чонун понимает, что кто-то принёс ему кофе с сэндвичем, лишь когда переводит взгляд с монитора на часы, которые показывают уже пять вечера, а после на свой стол и замечает записку, а рядом с ней — еду. На бумажке красуется «не забудь поесть, хён», и глядя на почерк он понимает, что это не от Чанёля или Сехуна.

Но он не успевает даже притронуться к стаканчику, как слышит грохот из приёмной. А после чей-то крик. Он тут же выбегает из своего кабинета, несётся в сторону, откуда раздаётся шум и тут же замирает.

Посреди разрушенной мебели стоит Многоликий, взмахивает руками и создаёт небольшие смерчи, снося полки со стен и цветочные горшки с подставок. Единственное, что сейчас радует Чонуна — большинство из его коллег уже ушли домой, ведь сегодня пятница и короткий день, и в офисе сейчас от силы человек десять.

Среди которых точно есть Кюхён — тот так вцепился в эту статью, что не хотел уходить с работы, пока Чонун не закончит с ней. А раз тот принёс лишь черновик ему, и Чонуну там много что нужно исправлять — то и Кюхён ещё где-то здесь.

И только стоит Чонуну подумать про него, как тот вбегает в приёмную, смотрит то на деревянные и пластиковые обломки, то на Многоликого, то на Чонуна и тут же принимает серьезное лицо. Чонун уверен, то это всё напускное, но это же неисправимый Кюхён.

— Кюхён, беги отсюда, — собственный голос кажется Чонуну очень отчаянным. Если тот останется здесь, то может пострадать, а этого Чонун допустить никак не может.

— Зачем ему бежать, если я пришёл как раз за ним, — ехидничает Многоликий, делает одно движение руки, и смерч тут же летит в сторону Кюхёна. Чонун даже понять толком не успевает, как на автомате создаёт щит вокруг Кюхёна, а следом отправляет энергетические сферы в Многоликого.

Он не задумывается над тем, что он без маски, что Кюхён сейчас всё поймёт, что половина его коллег будет в курсе, что он — Йесон. На это всё ему сейчас всё равно. Сейчас для него главное — защитить Кюхёна и остальных. Даже если ему придётся использовать магию на полную мощь, и она возьмёт над ним верх — он согласен на это.

Но когда он создаёт ещё несколько сфер, у него резко начинает жечь спину, а рядом Кюхён шипит и хватается за шею, неверяще глядя на Чонуна.

_Неужели…_

Додумать Чонун не успевает — в их сторону летят два смерча, и единственное, что сейчас приходит ему в голову, это толкнуть Кюхёна с помощью телекинеза, а самому отпрыгнуть назад. Он быстро осматривает Кюхёна, игнорируя кучу вопросов в его глазах, отталкивается и летит на Многоликого, создавая сферы прямо вокруг своих кулаков. У него нет опыта в драках, но сейчас все движения он выполняет словно на автомате. Возможно, всё дело в том, что магия сама ведёт его раз он смог окончательно принять её. Пускай и в подобной ситуации, но всё же?

Энергетический удар в лицо уничтожает маску Многоликого, открывая вид на уродливую ухмылку. Чонун запускает ещё несколько сфер в него с близкого расстояния, отталкивая Кёнхо к стене так, что тот врезается спиной в одну из обрушенных полок. Он надеется, что это выведет его из строя хотя бы ненадолго, но тот лишь отряхивается и отправляет в ответ сильный поток воздуха, который Чонун может лишь отразить щитом, но никак не уничтожить своими энергетическими взрывами.

В следующий момент ему в голову приходит мысль, что было бы неплохо вдавить Многоликого в пол, заблокировав его руки, чтобы тот не мог пользоваться своими силами. И что-то ему подсказывает, что у него получится это сделать. Он вливает ещё энергии в щит вокруг Кюхёна, и только потом прикрывает глаза и представляет, как поверхность под Кёнхо проваливается, утягивая его по пояс.

У него удаётся это сделать, но вот только в последний миг, когда Чонун почти заканчивает, тому удаётся воспользоваться своей способностью, и вместо лица Кёнхо Чонун теперь видит своё собственное, а после падает на колени без сил. И в этот момент в их офис врываются сотрудники SHELL во главе с Боа (Чонун подозревает, что их вызвонил Кюхён, ведь у него явно есть знакомые и там — в конце концов, он же ездил туда за данными, и вряд ли тогда обошлось без его информаторов). Один из сотрудников вкалывает что-то Многоликому, из-за чего тот теряет сознание, а другой — видимо, мутант, иначе объяснить происходящее Чонун просто не может — вытаскивает злодея из бетона несколькими взмахами руки. На него надевают светящиеся наручники — Чонун подозревает, что они блокируют силы, — и уносят из помещения.

Боа говорит что-то о том, что они обязательно закроют его в особенной темнице для мутантов, благодарит за помощь в его поимке и уходит, громко стуча каблуками. 

Когда Чонун поворачивает голову в сторону Кюхёна, то первым делом замечает обновлённую метку на его шее, а потом — разочарованный, полный обиды и осуждения взгляд.

Что ж. Разговор им предстоит не из лёгких. Особенно, если его догадки верны, и жжение на его спине напрямую связано с птицей на шее Кюхёна.

***

После произошедшего Йесон просто исчезает.

Нет, Чонун всё так же продолжает ходить на работу, заниматься своими делами и иногда встречаться с Хёкджэ и Донхэ. Но именно _Йесон_ пропадает. Он совсем не может пользоваться своей магией. И Чонун даже скучает по этому.

Хёкджэ говорит, что это даже смешно. Всю жизнь мечтать избавиться от своих _способностей_, а когда это происходит — жалеть об этом и желать вернуть всё так, как было. А Донхэ лишь качает головой на это, бросает тихое «ну ведь твои силы — часть тебя, и это естественно, что без них ты не ощущаешь себя в полной мере собой». Как тот понимает, что именно Чонун чувствует на самом деле, он даже спрашивать не будет — его друзья знают его слишком хорошо и порой читают, словно открытую книгу.

В офисе они с Кюхёном почти не разговаривают: словно вернулись к их прошлым отношениям, когда были простыми коллегами, перекидываюшимися фразами лишь по работе. И Чонун соврёт, если скажет, что его это не огорчает.

Он несколько раз пытается подойти поговорить, но всё тщётно — Кюхён ссылается на большой объём работы, хотя Чонун прекрасно знает, что всё, чем занят каждый в офисе — это восстановление приёмной. Но Чонун не отчаивается и пробует ещё. Ещё и ещё, пока Кюхён не сдаётся.

— Нам многое нужно обсудить, Кюхён, — просит Чонун, поймав того во время обеда. — Я знаю, что вряд ли заслуживаю твоего доверия, ведь скрывал от тебя, что я и есть Йесон, но, поверь, я не мог рассказать тебе об этом ради твоей же безопасности.

— Хён, я это понимаю, но в то же время не могу перестать злиться на тебя за всё, что произошло: за твой секрет, за то, что ты знал о моей влюблённости, но при этом так старательно делал вид, что не понимаешь… — начинает Кюхён, но Чонун тут же перебивает его.

— Подожди, Кюхён-а, я и понятия не имел, что ты просишь совета о том, как тебе начать ухаживать за мной же, — Чонун вздыхает и потирает шею. — Это сейчас я, оглядываясь назад, осознаю, что это было очевидно, но тогда…

— Допустим, — отмахивается Кюхён, — но ты же не думаешь, что я смогу так просто взять и простить тебя за всё?

— Нет, конечно. И даже если я скажу тебе, что ты тоже мне нравишься, это не означает, что мы будем вместе. Да, мы с тобой соулмейты — у меня на спине та же метка, что и у тебя на шее, но встречаться со мной будет очень тяжело. И ты должен это понимать.

— Да, но… — Кюхён снова пытается что-то сказать, но Чонун и тут не даёт ему продолжить.

— И если ты думаешь, что прекрасно осознаешь это, то ты ошибаешься. В конце концов, я всё равно буду рисковать своей жизнью, так или иначе.

— Если ты будешь предупреждать меня об этом, то я хотя бы буду знать, где тебя искать, а не судорожно листать твиттер с надеждой найти новость о тебе.

— Как скажешь, — Чонун позволяет себе улыбнуться и тянется обнять Кюхёна.

Но на свидание Кюхён соглашается только с третьей попытки, и Чонун считает, что это победа. Он боялся, что тот ещё долго будет обижаться на него. И ведь тот правда имеет на это полное право. Но, с другой стороны, разве Кюхён не может поставить себя на его место?

Но чтобы не спорить и не ругаться, Чонун даже не спрашивает его об этом.

После пикника на берегу реки Хан и прогулки по парку, Кюхён зовёт к себе, и Чонун не в силах отказать ему.

В конце концов, они взрослые люди. И даже если не брать в расчёт то, что они соулмейты — они знакомы уже давно. Ровно как и испытывают друг к другу далеко не дружеские чувства.

Стоит им зайти в квартиру, как Кюхён прижимает его к стене, жадно целуя и зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Он слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу Чонуна, одновременно с этим расстёгивает его рубашку и отстраняется, чтобы в следующий момент коснуться кончиками пальцев метки. Он осторожно поглаживает птицу на рёбрах Чонуна, проводя от головы до хвоста, а потом щекочущим движением обводит цветок лотоса, счастливо улыбаясь.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Чонун, наблюдая за эмоциями на лице Кюхёна, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

— А ты как думаешь? — дразнится Кюхён, наклоняя голову набок и ведя руками к бокам.

— Думаю, что кто-то медлит, — ехидничает Чонун в ответ, на что получает хитрую ухмылку, не предвещающую ничего хорошего.

В следующий момент Кюхён стягивает с него рубашку, оставляя руки Чонуна в плену рукавов (и даже заматывая их за его спиной ещё сильнее), обманчиво-нежно целует, а потом спускается к шее, кусая в то место, где у самого находится метка.

Чонун назло сдерживает рвущийся наружу стон, чуть прикрывает глаза и немного подаётся вперёд, задевая бедром пах Кюхёна.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты самую малость не в том положении, чтобы со мной играть, _хён_? — шепчет Кюхён ему на ухо, языком играясь с мочкой. Он отстраняется, наклоняет голову набок и просто смотрит на Чонуна, явно что-то замышляя, о чём буквально кричит блеск в его глазах.

— А что, дразниться можно только тебе? — спрашивает Чонун, облизывая губы и пытаясь сделать самое невинное выражение лица, на которое он только способен. Он не знает, получилось у него или нет, но то, как потемнел взгляд Кюхёна, говорит о многом. Например о том, что Чонун зря это сделал.

И он убеждается в этом, когда тот хватает его за плечо и осторожно толкает в сторону комнаты, а после — на кровать, куда следом забирается сам.

Лежать на спине Чонуну ужасно неудобно, и если так продолжится, то у него точно затечёт всё, что только можно и нельзя. Но Кюхён, словно узнав, о чём он думает, приподнимает его, освобождает одну руку, чтобы в следующее мгновение перекинуть рубашку через изголовье и снова завязать рукав вокруг запястья.

— Даже не надейся на то, что ты будешь сверху, Кюхён-а, — бросает Чонун, наблюдая за действиями своего соулмейта.

— Я и не надеюсь, — Кюхён пожимает плечами и произносит при этом с такой интонацией, что ему хочется верить процентов на… нисколько? — Я и так буду сверху, Чонун-а.

Он довольно улыбается, стягивая джинсы вместе с бельём Чонуна, а после накрывает ладонью его член и целует в ключицу. Обхватывает пальцами у самого основания, медленно ведёт ими к готовке, дразнит её большим пальцем и двигает рукой обратно. Чонуну в этот момент даже ругаться не хочется — лишь бы тот не прекращал свои ласки.

Единственное, что сейчас не устраивает Чонуна, так это то, что Кюхён до сих пор полностью одет.

— Ты с себя хоть что-нибудь собираешься снимать? — шипит Чонун, когда Кюхён отстраняется и смотрит прямо ему в глаза.

— Нет, — отвечает тот и вдруг встаёт с кровати. — Не скучай, ладно? И только попробуй воспользоваться своими силами и отвязать руки.

И уходит из комнаты, не давая и слова сказать. Сначала Чонун так теряется, что не сразу осознает произошедшее, а потом, прислушавшись, различает шум воды и тихое бормотание. Он, хоть и обижается на Кюхёна, но постепенно успокаивается, до тех пор, пока не слышит приглушённый стон.

_Он что, таки решил меня кинуть?_ проносится в голове Чонуна, и он уже собирается освободиться, как шум воды затихает и щёлкает замок на двери. Через минуту Кюхён возвращается в спальню, зачёсывая мокрые волосы назад. Зато теперь Чонун можно рассмотреть его тело, но взгляд тут же цепляется за несколько капель, скатывающихся вниз и исчезающих в полотенце, обернутом вокруг бёдер Кюхёна.

— Чонун-а, у меня такое ощущение, что ты меня сейчас либо убьёшь, либо просто съешь. Не смотри на меня так, — немного хрипит Кюхён, приближаясь к нему.

— Зато в следующий раз либо предупреждать будешь, либо ходить в душ заранее. Я уже подумал, что ты снова включил свои шуточки и тупо оставил меня в таком положении, — отворачиваясь, ворчит Чонун. Он чувствует, как Кюхён забирается на кровать и садится на его бёдра, касается пальцами его подбородка и плавно поворачивает его голову к себе лицом. — Ну что?

— Ты порой такой смешной, хён, — Кюхён улыбается, а после наклоняется и касается его губ своими, мягко и почти целомудренно. Впрочем, через какое-то мгновение он углубляет поцелуй, явно наслаждаясь, когда Чонун всё таки не сдерживается и тихо стонет, подаётся вперёд и трётся своим членом о член Кюхёна. Тот отстраняется и хрипит: — Разве я мог тебя бросить?

Чонун уже не особо понимает, о чём идёт речь, особенно, когда Кюхён пальцами начинает дразнить головку, а после и вовсе обхватывает её губами, вытворяя своим языком такое, от чего поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Он ещё немного мучает Чонуна, двигает головой вверх-вниз, и, достаточно смочив слюной, приподнимается, продолжая ласкать рукой. Он вырывает из Чонуна полукрик-полустон, когда опускается на его член почти до самого основания и замирает, видимо, давая себе время привыкнуть к ощущениям. Внутри Кюхёна ужасно горячо и узко (хоть тот явно себя растягивал с помощью смазки в душе), и Чонун не уверен, что продержится долго.

— Ты же хотел быть сверху, разве нет? — выдаёт вдруг Чонун, глядя на сменяющиеся эмоции на лице Кюхёна. — Или ты имел в виду это?

Вместо ответа Кюхён опускается ещё ниже и начинает медленно двигаться, тихо мыча и постанывая на ухо Чонуну. А ему хочется прижать его к себе, но связанные руки не дают ему такой возможности, и ему остаётся только выгибаться навстречу, чтобы оказаться ещё ближе. Хотя куда ещё ближе.

— Нет, ну если ты настаиваешь… — произносит Кюхён, приподнимаясь практически до конца и замирая в таком положении, чем заставляет Чонуна ныть и пытаться войти в него обратно. Что ему не удаётся — Кюхён снова дразнится и встаёт полностью. Чонун сопротивляется, когда он собирается раздвинуть его ноги и шипит. Кюхён усмехается и тянется освободить руки Чонуна, после укладываясь на спину. — Тогда делай, что хочешь.

И продолжает так улыбаться, словно сорвал куш. Хотя, почему словно? Если верить словам Кюхёна, то именно это он и получил, узнав, что Чонун его соулмейт.

Долго Чонун не раздумывает, осторожно закидывает его ногу себе за спину и резким толчком входит в него, сжимая его ягодицы и жадно целуя. Сделав несколько быстрых движений, он замедляется, оставляет лёгкие укусы на шее Кюхёна, обводит языком его метку и едва касается пальцами его члена, дразня и вырывая из него хнычущие звуки.

— Хён… — хрипло стонет Кюхён, когда Чонун находит нужный угол и замирает, давя на заветную точку. Но долго оставаться в таком положении он не может — Кюхён сам отстраняется и насаживается на его член обратно, побуждая Чонуна к действиям. И, не дожидаясь дальнейших просьб, он словно срывается с цепи и начинает хаотично двигаться, вжимая Кюхёна в кровать. Тот впивается ногтями ему в спину, слегка царапает её подаётся навстречу каждому толчку, в конец срывая голос.

Кюхён кончает первым, когда Чонун входит глубже обычного, и сжимает его внутри себя, не давая возможности отстраниться. Чонуну же хватает ещё нескольких плавных движений, после чего он выходит из Кюхёна и падает рядом.

Какое-то время они лежат в тишине, наслаждаясь ленивыми объятиями и чувством удовлетворения.

— Я рад, что ты наконец смог смириться с собой и своим Хаосом, хён, — вдруг произносит Кюхён, пропуская сквозь пальцы его волосы.

— Ты правда хочешь сейчас поговорить об этом? — спрашивает Чонун, зарываясь в изгиб шеи Кюхёна, касаясь носом лепестков лотоса.

— Нет, я просто правда рад этому, — он пожимает плечами.

— Я тоже, — тихо бубнит Чонун, про себя думая о том, что, смирившись с одним Хаосом, нашёл другой — Кюхёна. А в том, что тот является тем ещё хаосом, Чонун даже не сомневается. Но он совсем не против.


End file.
